


The Dark Magic

by AlisoneDavies



Series: Fairy Tales Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Men of Letters, Dark Magic, Dartmoor, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I'm ashamed, Kendricks Academy, London, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Men of Letters, Orphan Boy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Cette histoire, comme : « The Curse of Love » ainsi que « Under the Moon » est une revisite d'un conte. À vous de trouver à quel Walt Disney ce petit OS fait référence...





	The Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Je nie complètement avoir écrit cette histoire... Comme toutes les histoires similaires à celle-ci.
> 
> Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n’en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. Et, personnellement, j'aimerais me faire plaisir avec Mick...
> 
> (Désolé, pas de Bêta pour cette histoire alors ne faites pas attention aux fautes...)

**…**

 

Il était une fois, dans le grand manoir de l'école « Kendricks Academy », l'abominable Dr Hess utilisait encore la magie noire pour arriver à ses fins. Voilà des années et des années que son âme était damnée et, ce jour-là encore, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour s'entretenir avec Lucifer, le Diable lui-même.

Chaque jour, devant son autel maléfique, elle invoqua.

\- Lucifer, Roi de l'Enfer, dis-moi qui est la plus intelligente personne d'Angleterre ?

Une ombre noire et flou flotta au-dessus du cercle magique, entouré de bougies rouge sang, la voix d'outre-tombe répondit.

\- Pour sûr, Madame la Directrice, vous dirigez cette école depuis des années et votre intelligence surpasse celle de vos élèves.

Dr Hess sourit et souffla sur les bougies.

**…**

**Vingt ans plus tard...**

Dr Hess avait recueilli un garçon, dans les rues de Londres, qu'elle avait presque élevé comme son propre fils. Michael, il s’appelait. Et il assistait aux cours à l'Académie avec perspicacité. Il avait appris tous les livres par cœur et adorait étudier. Contrairement à son ami, Arthur Ketch, qui lui utilisait plutôt sa force physique pour se surpasser en classe.

Mick avait dès lors vingt-huit ans et il voulait quitter l'école pour travailler dans tout le pays, en temps que Leader. Dr Hess n'y voyait aucun inconvénient.

Jusqu'à ce que, un soir, elle reprenne sa tradition satanique en invoquant de nouveau Lucifer. Devant son autel, elle reprit sa liturgie.

\- Lucifer, Roi de l'Enfer, dis-moi qui est la plus intelligente personne d'Angleterre ?

La même ombre angoissante répondit avec cette sempiternelle voix d'outre-tombe.

\- Pour sûr, Madame la Directrice, vous dirigez cette école depuis des années mais votre intelligence n'est plus la même qu'avant. Un de vos élèves vous a largement dépassé depuis longtemps.

\- Quoi !? Qui ça !? s'énerva Dr Hess.

\- Votre Pupille, Madame la Directrice, Michael Davies.

Épouvanté, Dr Hess commença à ressentir une haine immense envers le jeune homme.

\- Très bien, Lucifer, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je vais personnellement m'occuper de Mick...

En colère, elle souffla sur les bougies.

**…**

Dr Hess faisait les cent pas dans son immense bureau en bois, devant son office en acajou. Elle réfléchit encore et encore pour trouver une solution à son problème. Soudain, elle eut une idée. La Directrice se dirigea vers le vieux téléphone et ordonna à sa secrétaire.

\- Faites venir dans mon bureau le meilleur chasseur de l'Académie. Tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur Ketch arriva, vêtu d'un sombre jean et d'une veste noire, prêt pour la chasse. Il se posta devant la Directrice, mains derrière le dos et demanda poliment.

\- Dr Hess, vous m'avez fait mander ?

Elle fit claquer ses talons sur le plancher en bois et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme en ordonnant.

\- Je veux que tu emmènes Michael Davies jusqu'au Dartmoor, dans le Devon. Tous les frais seront au nom des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Une fois là-bas, conduis-le dans le Wistman’s Wood, cette forêt hantée. Une fois sur place, tue-le. Et, ramène moi son cœur comme preuve.

Mais c'était le cœur de Ketch qui rata un battement face à l'énonciation de cet ordre cruel. Mick était son seul ami. De plus, des sentiments étranges commençaient à naître pour lui. Le temps de trouver un plan, il répondit le plus calmement possible.

\- D'accord, Dr Hess. Comme vous le souhaitez.

Elle sourit et il quitta enfin ce bureau lugubre.

**…**

Arthur acheta deux billets de train, il demanda à Mick de préparer un sac de voyage et de l'accompagner. Pour son bien, il lui mentit en lui disant simplement qu'ils partaient tous les deux sur le terrain pour une chasse. Mick était très enthousiasmé à l'idée d'enfin faire ses preuves dehors, au-delà de Kendricks Academy. Durant le trajet, il lut un ouvrage concernant la forêt hantée du Dartmoor. Arthur le regarda avec peine. Il avait une idée pour le sauver, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure qu'il avait pu trouver en si peu de temps. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terminus. Ils descendirent du train et Ketch paya un taxi jusqu'à l'endroit le plus loin possible où le chauffeur voulait bien les déposer.

Le soleil commença à se coucher et les deux hommes se tenaient à quelques mètres de l'entrée de Wistman’s Wood. Mick portait toujours son sac sur le dos et Ketch le fixa avec tristesse.

\- Mick, j'ai quelque chose à te dire...

L'intéressé tourna sa tête vers lui et découvrit tout le désespoir qui déformait son visage.

\- Arthur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gêné, le chasseur avoua.

\- Dr Hess m'a ordonné de te tuer.

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je l'ignore. Tu sais que nous ne devons pas questionner les ordres. Elle m'a dit de t'emmener ici et te tuer. Et de ramener ton cœur comme preuve.

Par instinct, Mick recula d'un pas, tétanisé, il questionna en bégayant.

\- Tu... Tu comptes le faire ?

Ketch souffla un coup.

\- Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Mais, tu ne peux pas retourner à Londres, ni à Kendricks. Je dois te laisser ici, je vais trouver un animal à chasser et lui dire que c'est ton cœur. C'est la seule façon pour qu'elle te laisse tranquille, la seule. Il faut qu'elle te croit mort. Tu comprends ?

Mick laissa tomber son sac sur le sol humide et commença à comprendre, en effet.

\- Tu veux m'abandonner ici ? Ketch, je ne suis jamais sorti de Londres... Je vais mourir, ici, dans cette lande déserte...

\- Tu connais le Dartmoor par cœur.

\- Oui, à travers les livres !

Arthur s'avança et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Je vais seulement lui ramener ce qu'elle désire et je jure sur ma vie de revenir te chercher dans quelque temps.

Mick n'avait pas le choix et Arthur s'en voulait énormément. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme, son regard se voila de tristesse.

\- Au revoir, Mick.

Le jeune homme regarda avec impuissance son ami quitter le Dartmoor, seul.

**…**

Mick ne connaissait cette forêt qu'à travers les livres. Mais il tenta de mettre en pratique toute la théorie. Le soleil se coucha, alors il sortit une lampe torche de son sac. Tremblant néanmoins, il se dirigea vers les arbres touffus. Dès l'entrée du bois, il découvrit un petit cordon rouge noué à un tronc. Grâce à ses connaissances, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'un lieu de prière pour les Pixies. Ainsi, il fouilla dans les poches de son jean pour en sortir une pièce de monnaie, qu'il posa à son tour sur un nid de mousse, entre les racines d'un arbre. Il payait son droit de passage pour la forêt.

 

Il déambula dans ce lieu magique, au milieu des animaux étranges, grimpant sur les rocs, passant sur les entrelacs de racines tordues, glissant sur les lichens et les mousses.

Mick s'enfonça encore et encore, dans la nuit noire où les étoiles et la lune ne pouvaient plus éclairer à cause des arbres épais de la forêt. Sa lampe torche illuminait des amas presque infranchissable jusqu'à ce que ses oreilles entendent au loin le doux son d'un ruisseau. Voilà la solution, il allait longer le fleuve et en profiter pour se désaltérer au passage.

 

Après ça, Mick commença à sérieusement fatiguer. Il se perdait de plus en plus dans les profondeurs de la forêt hantée et des bruits étranges le faisaient sursauter sans arrêt. Sa chemise était désormais sale, son jean humide à cause de la rosée et du fleuve, ses cheveux s'étaient emmêlés avec les branches et les feuilles et sa lampe faiblissait elle aussi. Il pensait tout espoir perdu, lorsqu'il huma dans l'air la bonne odeur d'un feu. Il suivit cette mince espérance et trouva, au milieu d'un coin moins touffu, une sorte de petite chaumière. Les murs en bois étaient recouvert de lierres, la fumée s'échappait par le toit vert de mousse, mais aucune lumière ne sortait par les fenêtres. Mick se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et toqua néanmoins. Aucune réponse.

 

Épuisé et affamé, il entra quand même dans l'étrange demeure. Et la demeure fut plus étrange encore lorsqu'il passa l'arcade, car alors il comprit que tout était plus grand à l'intérieur. Comme s'il venait de pénétrer dans le fameux T.A.R.D.I.S de « Doctor Who ». De plus, l'ambiance dedans n'avait rien à voir avec les décors extérieurs. Tout était d'un design parfait, avec tout le confort de la petite vie Londonienne.

Abasourdi, Mick éteignit sa lampe et posa son sac près de l'entrée tout en analysant l'endroit. Il trouva un escalier en colimaçon qui le mena dans un long couloir avec sept portes. Sur chacune d'elles, un nom était gravé dans le bois. Il se mit à tous les lire jusqu'au dernier :

 

« Castiel » – « Balthazar » – « Gabriel » – « Samandriel » – « Ezekiel » – « Raphaël » – « Uriel »

 

Il était suffisamment cultivé sur le surnaturel pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Anges. Mais, épuisé, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Castiel, son Ange préféré, et se posa sur le lit. Mick s'endormit en quelques secondes.

**…**

Arthur Ketch avait tué un marcassin. Après tout, c’était un chasseur. Certes, pas de ce genre là, mais il l'avait quand même dépecé pour en extraire le cœur encore chaud et sanglant. Il le posa délicatement dans la boîte en bois que Dr Hess lui avait donné, puis il reprit la direction de Londres. Une fois à l'Académie, il offrit le présent à la Directrice qui s'en délecta avec joie.

**…**

Les sept Anges revinrent enfin. La journée, ils aimaient parcourir le Monde des Humains. Ils allaient tous dans des endroits différents, certes. Mais leur lien Angéliques les ramenait toujours à leur endroit magique. Balthazar entra le premier, vêtu de son éternel T-shirt au col en V, son jean serré et sa coupe de champagne à la main. Il déambula directement vers le mini bar. Gabriel arriva à son tour en mangeant les dizaines de bonbons qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Puis Samandriel, qui ôta la casquette du travail qu'il aimait faire parmi les Humains. Puis Raphaël, bougonnant comme d'ordinaire. Uriel, toujours aussi ronchon lui aussi. Ezekiel, qui se mit à bâiller d'épuisement. Et enfin, Castiel. Dans son éternel trench-coat beige, il revenait d'une chasse avec ses amis les Winchester. Ce fut lui, qui découvrit en premier le sac et la lampe devant l'entrée.

\- Vous avez vu ça ?

Chacun vaquait déjà à son occupation, seul Balthazar leva son regard en se resservant de l'alcool.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a un Humain ici.

\- Impossible... bougonna Uriel. Les Humains meurent dans la forêt.

\- Sauf s'il paye leur droit de passage... commenta Raphaël.

\- Ouais, mais ils sont trop stupides pour ça ! rajouta Gabriel en croquant dans une sucette.

\- De toute évidence, celui-ci est plus intelligent que les autres... termina Castiel.

Il monta le premier à l'étage et se mit à fouiller chaque chambre les unes après les autres. Arrivé à la sienne, il découvrit sans surprise un homme allongé sur son lit. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais son cœur se serra. Castiel décida de laisser l'inconnu dormir ici pour cette nuit. L'Ange regagna alors le salon pour se reposer sur le canapé.

**…**

Le lendemain, Mick s'éveilla enfin de sa longue nuit de sommeil paisible. Il mit quelques minutes avant de se rappeler où il se trouvait. Alors, prudemment, il ouvrit la porte et marcha doucement le long du couloir, puis descendit les marches de l'escalier en colimaçon. Il faillit faire un infarctus sur la dernière marche, lorsqu'il découvrit sept personnes devant lui.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Ce fut là tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Balthazar, qui sirotait son café arrosé de Whisky, s'enquit avec amusement.

\- Ne mêle pas Père à ça et dis nous plutôt ce que tu fiches chez nous.

Intimidé et gêné, Mick leur raconta tout. L'histoire de Kendricks Academy, l'abominable Dr Hess, son ami le chasseur et son périple dans la forêt hantée. À la fin de son récit, Castiel s'avança gentiment vers lui en demandant.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Mick Davies.

\- Mick, j'ai deux amis chasseurs moi aussi.

Gabriel leva les yeux au ciel avant de mâchouiller une autre sucrerie, il railla.

\- On sait, Cassy, tu nous parles de Sam et Dean sans arrêt. Change de disque, frérot.

Castiel lui jeta un regard blasé avant de reporter son attention sur l'intrus. Il lui proposa de prendre le petit-déjeuner avec tout les autres. Même si chacun avait sa propre définition de « petit-déjeuner », Castiel connaissait un peu mieux les coutumes des Humains et offrit une tasse de café chaud au jeune homme. Qui le remercia chaleureusement. Mais Uriel, qui ouvrit une bouteille de vin, bougonna comme à son habitude.

\- Ce garçon ne peut pas rester ici ! Un Humain dans notre demeure, et puis quoi encore !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? s'enquit Ezekiel. Peut-être devrions-nous le ramener ailleurs. Mon garçon, où sont tes parents ?

Encore gêné, Mick avoua.

\- Je... Je n'en ai pas. C'est Dr Hess qui m'a sortit de la rue lorsque j'étais enfant.

\- Au moins t'as pas de souci avec ton Père... murmura Balthazar en versant plus de Whisky dans son café.

Castiel observa Mick et lui dit.

\- Ne les écoute pas. Tu peux rester ici quelque temps.

Samandriel, qui était encore en train de lire un manuel pour travailler dans son boulot Terrestre, questionna.

\- Mick, comme tu es Humain, dis-moi : à quoi sert un canard en caoutchouc exactement ?

Balthazar se mit à rire.

\- Moi, j'ai bien une idée, mais nous ne devons pas penser au même genre de jouet...

Mick passa son regard d'un Ange à l'autre sans trop comprendre leur lien fraternel magique.

**…**

Quelques jours plus tard, heureuse comme jamais auparavant, Dr Hess s'installa de nouveau devant son autel en questionnant, avec enthousiasme.

\- Lucifer, Roi de l'Enfer, dis-moi qui est la plus intelligente personne d'Angleterre ?

La même ombre effrayante avoua.

\- Pour sûr, Madame la Directrice, vous dirigez cette école depuis des années mais votre intelligence n'est toujours plus la même qu'avant. Un de vos élèves vous a largement dépassé depuis longtemps.

Sachant que le Diable ne pouvait pas mentir, Dr Hess s'énerva en hurlant.

\- Quoi ?! Encore ! Qui ?!

\- Michael Davies.

\- Il est mort ! Ketch l'a tué ! Il m'a ramené son cœur !

\- Oh non, Madame la Directrice. Michael se cache dans le Dartmoor, dans la maison des Anges.

La femme se renfrogna en maugréant.

\- Il est temps pour moi de rendre une petite visite à tes frères, dans ce cas.

**…**

Dr Hess passa les jours suivants à chercher une formule dans tous les livres ésotériques de la bibliothèque de l'Académie. Lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle désirait, elle rassembla tous les ingrédients nécessaires, puis s'acheta un billet de train en direction du Dartmoor.

Une fois arrivée, elle prit un taxi jusqu'à l'entrée de la forêt. Lorsque le chauffeur quitta la lande, Dr Hess sortit les ingrédients de son sac. Elle créa un autel sur le granite du Dartmoor et commença à jeter son sort.

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, son apparence se transforma : son chignon impeccable laissa place à de longs cheveux noirs, son air hautain pris une allure angélique, son tailleur se changea en des vêtements plus amples et plus blanc et ses yeux prirent une belle couleur bleutée.

Ensuite, elle attrapa un petit sac de toile de la taille de sa main, ainsi qu'une pièce de monnaie et elle pénétra dans la forêt hantée.

Elle paya elle aussi son droit de passage et chercha la maison des Anges. Dr Hess mit plusieurs heures à la trouver, mais fort heureusement il faisait encore jour. Elle découvrit à son tour la chaumière où la fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et de la lumière qui filtrait par les fenêtres.

 

Dr Hess marcha jusqu'au perron et toqua à la porte. Ce fut Mick qui lui ouvrit. Dr Hess prit sa douce voix pour s'exprimer.

\- Michael, mon enfant !

Il tiqua et secoua la tête.

\- Excusez-moi, on se connaît ?

\- Oh oui, Michael ! C'est moi, ta maman !

Le cœur de Mick rata un battement. Ses mains tremblèrent sur la poignée de la porte et Dr Hess, ainsi déguisée, en profita pour entrer en disant.

\- C'est Arthur Ketch qui a réussit à me retrouver ! Il m’envoie te chercher.

Mick recula jusqu'au mur du fond. Ne sachant s'il devait fuir ou se jeter dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Je croyais que tu étais morte...

\- Oh, je le croyais aussi, Michael. Je suis si heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé !

 

Durant l'heure suivante, Mick offrit un café à l'inconnue en l'installant sur le canapé. Elle lui parla avec amour et Mick devait l'avouer, elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Puis, la femme plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un petit sac de toile noir qu'elle donna à Mick, en expliquant.

\- Ceci te revient, mon enfant. C'est l'anneau de la famille Davies. Tu dois le porter pour être toujours protégé des gens malhonnêtes.

Mick l'ouvrit et découvrit un épais anneau gris et noir. En gravure, au milieu, il reconnut sans mal le symbole de la bague de Claddagh : deux mains qui tenaient un cœur, surmonté d'une couronne avec des reliures celtiques.

\- Mets-la, Michael.

Interloqué, Mick passa l'anneau à son majeur gauche et admira le bijou. Lorsqu'il sentit un mal étrange l'envahir soudainement. Comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Il plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, en murmurant.

\- Maman, je ne comprends pas, j'ai... J'ai mal...

Dr Hess se leva et pendant que sa transformation corporelle s'inversait, elle avoua avec mépris.

\- C'est normal, Mick...

Son regard s'attrista lorsqu'il comprit la supercherie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, car il tomba sur le dos, allongé sur le sol, mort.

Dr Hess l'observa avec malice.

\- C'était si facile de prendre l'apparence de ta mère, elle te ressemblait tellement. La peau blanche, les lèvres roses et les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène. Maintenant, meurs.

Puis, elle quitta la chaumière en souriant.

En rentrant à Kendricks Academy, la première chose qu'elle fit, fut de convoquer le Diable.

\- Lucifer, Roi de l'Enfer, dis-moi qui est la plus intelligente personne d'Angleterre ?

L'ombre noire avoua.

\- Pour sûr, Madame la Directrice, vous dirigez cette école depuis des années et votre intelligence surpasse celle de vos élèves. Vous êtes la plus brillante du pays.

Le cœur de Dr Hess déborda de joie.

**…**

Lorsque les sept Anges revinrent le soir, ils découvrirent tous Mick allongé sur le sol. Mort. Ils se penchèrent vers lui et sentirent une magie noire émaner de son corps. Gabriel pointa l'anneau du doigt.

\- Le maléfice se trouve dans cet objet.

Castiel attrapa la main froide de Mick pour lui extraire la bague. Le garçon ne se réveilla pas. Balthazar agrippa le bijou et commença à l'analyser.

\- Oui, c'est bien un artefact démoniaque.

Ezekiel prit à son tour la bague.

\- Mais il contient également une magie concernant l'amour.

Puis Samandriel.

\- Un sort puissant que seule une âme-sœur peut briser.

\- Reste à savoir si Mick a une âme-sœur... concéda Uriel.

Castiel, trop émut, retint ses larmes en ordonnant à sa famille.

\- Aidez-moi à le porter sur mon lit. Je ne veux pas l'enterrer de suite. Je ferais tout mon possible pour le ramener.

**…**

Et Castiel tint parole. Il se rappela de ce que Mick avait dit dès son arrivée. Il se rappela du nom de Ketch. Avec l'aide des frères Winchester, l'Ange trouva le chasseur. En pleine chasse aux Sorcières à Pendle. Il repéra le motel dans lequel Arthur résidait, puis Castiel débarqua par magie, avec un bruissement d'ailes. Ketch faillit faire une attaque, en s'écriant.

\- Nom de Dieu, qui êtes-vous ?!

Par instinct, il attrapa son revolver et mit l'Ange en joug, qui ne sembla pas spécialement s'en offusquer, car il expliqua calmement.

\- Je suis un ami de Mick Davies.

Un voile de tristesse traversa le regard d'Arthur. Il baissa son arme et avoua.

\- Je... Je comptais partir à sa recherche, dans le Dartmoor. Mais depuis des jours, Dr Hess n'arrête pas de me donner des monstres à chasser... Comment va-t-il ?

Castiel, connut pour son côté direct, répondit d'un coup.

\- Il est mort.

Le cœur de Ketch rata un battement. Ses jambes ne le soutenaient plus et il s'assit sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre. Avant qu'il ne défaille, Castiel reprit.

\- Mais, je pense que tu peux encore le sauver.

Pris d'un élan d'espoir, il releva la tête.

\- Comment ?

\- Dr Hess lui a jeté un sort. Et j'ai le pressentiment que toi seul peut le rompre. Je vais t'emmener à lui.

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions, Castiel posa deux doigts sur son front et ils disparurent du motel.

**…**

Ils débarquèrent dans la chambre de l'Ange et Ketch découvrit Mick allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos.

\- Non, non, non !

Il courut auprès de son ami, à genoux à son chevet et commença à paniquer.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que je pouvais le sauver !

\- Tu le peux toujours...

Mais au moment où Ketch se tourna vers lui, Castiel avait disparu.

**…**

Arthur resta là, tenant la main froide de son ami, sanglotant sur sa mort. Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues lorsqu'il avoua.

\- Oh, Mick... Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû venir plus tôt. Cette abominable Hess le paiera, je te le promets ! Mais, Mick... Tu ne peux pas mourir... J'avais une chose importante à te dire... Très importante.

Il se leva, essuya ses larmes, et termina.

\- Mais, tu ne peux pas m'entendre. Alors, je vais te le montrer.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit. Et il observa longuement Mick, ses cheveux noirs, sa peau blanche, ses lèvres roses sur lesquelles il avait cruellement envie de déposer un baiser. Ce qu'il fit, en se penchant lentement vers lui. Ketch pleura en l'embrassant. Puis, il le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois.

 

Arthur resta ainsi de longues minutes, lorsqu'il entendit une petite voix demander.

\- Où suis-je ?

Il releva sa tête embuée de larmes et découvrit Mick, bien vivant dans ses bras. Ketch sentit son cœur battre la chamade, lorsqu'il dit, plein d'allégresse.

\- Auprès de moi. Tout va bien, Mick, je suis là.

Puis, il l'embrassa à nouveau et Mick lui rendit son baiser...

  
**…**

**  
THE END**

 

_(Si vous êtes sages et si vous avez aimé cette histoire comme la précédente, peut-être que je continuerai de revisiter les Walt Disney avec Mick et Ketch...)_

 


End file.
